The Hole Timeline
gives 3 mission quests which changes on a daily basis: # The Poison Elementals # The Star-Gazing Erudites # The Roekillik Menace General Notes * The numbers in the brackets behind the quests mean the required faction with the faction you're working on. Most of these are obtained by quest sharing limit notices. * All 7 Collect quests (3x Emaciated Tails, 2x Element Cores and 2x Relics of Paineel) come in 3 different falvours (changing by faction) and count as seperate quests in the journal. The faction limits seem to be as following: **For the Tails and Cores: *** (-9999 to 9999) *** (20000 to 29999) *** other, meaning (-50000 to -10000, 10000 to 19999 or 30000+) ** And for the Relics: *** (-9999 to 9999) *** (10000 to 19999) *** other, meaning (-50000 to -10000 or 20000+) Caertaxian Legion Repeatable Quests These reward +500 faction *Collect Emaciated Tails for the Caertaxian Legion (only gives +10 faction) *Collect Element Cores for the Caertaxian Legion *Collect Relics of Paineel for the Caertaxian Legion *Kill Vigilant Watchers for the Caertaxian Legion (-50000 to 9999) *Kill Dartain Battle Clerics for the Caertaxian Legion (-9999 to 9999) *Kill Skygazing Astronomers for the Caertaxian Legion (10000 to 19999) *Kill Patient Guardians for the Caertaxian Legion (20000 to 29999) *Kill Dartain Warlocks for the Caertaxian Legion (?) *Kill Dartain Forge Lords for the Caertaxian Legion (?) Daily repeatable quest This rewards +750 faction *Steal Spare Construct Parts for the Caertaxian Legion (-50000 to -10000) Repeatable Quests These reward +1000 faction * Vanquish Val'drin (10000 to 19999) * Bruise Blacksmith Lava-eye (20000 to 29999) * Sacrifice the Vengeful Seal-Watcher (?) * Eliminate Eidolon (?) Non-Repeatable Quests These reward +2500 faction and 1 Mark of Manaar '' *Clever Tricks (-10000+) *Haute Cuisine, Roekillik Style (-10000+) *Prisoner Projectiles (10000+) *Secondary Thievery (10000+) *Stolen Faith (20000+) *Specter Sweets (20000+) *Starfaller (30000+) *Mortiferous Venin (30000+) *Convoy to Misfortune (40000+) *Bombardier (40000+) Defenders of the Seal Unlimited repeatable quests ''These reward +500 faction *Collect Emaciated Tails for the Defenders of the Seal *Collect Element Cores for the Defenders of the Seal *Kill Gliding Waves for the Defenders of the Seal (-50000 to 9999) *Kill Corrupted Conjurors for the Defenders of the Seal (-9999 to 19999) *Kill Crystallized Guardians for the Defenders of the Seal (10000 to 29999) *Kill Animated Storms for the Defenders of the Seal (20000 to 39999) *Kill Crackling Stormlords for the Defenders of the Seal (30000 to 39999) *Kill Flowing Aqualords for the Defenders of the Seal (40000+) Daily repeatable quests This rewards +750 faction *Destroy Underfoot Anchor Chains for the Defenders of the Seal (-50000 to -10000) Repeatable quests These reward +1000 faction *Nullify Nomh (10000 to 29999) *Undo Ugtar (20000 to 39999) *Garrote the Gorgon Wrangler (30000 to 39999) *Kill Kluhb (40000+) Non-Repeatable Quests These reward +2500 faction and 1 Mark of Manaar '' *Further Hostilities (-10000+) *Grid Locked (-10000+) *Rock Scout (10000+) *A Sinister Plan (10000+) *Just How Many Are There? (20000+) *Death Becomes Her (20000+) *Medic! (30000+) *Take Back the Forge (30000+) *Creating the Heart (40000+) *Striking Down the Behemoth (40000+ and after Creating the Heart) Guardians of the Underfoot Unlimited repeatable quests ''These reward +500 *Collect Emaciated Tails for the Guardians of the Underfoot *Collect Relics of Paineel for the Guardians of the Underfoot *Kill Mischievous Instigators for the Guardians of the Underfoot (-9999 to 9999) *Kill Famished Watchmen for the Guardians of the Underfoot(-9999 to 9999) *Kill Idle Handlers for the Guardians of the Underfoot (10000 to 19999) *Kill Plotting Adherents for the Guardians of the Underfoot (20000 to 29999) *Kill Scavenging Bone Collectors for the Guardians of the Underfoot (30000 to 39999) *Kill Necromantic Masters for the Guardians of the Underfoot (40000+) Daily repeatable quests This rewards +750 faction *Collect Necro-portals for the Guardians of the Underfoot (-50000 to -10000) These reward +1000 faction *Waste the Watchman! (10000 to 19999) *Stupify Bahvrain! (20000 to 29999) *Leash The Unleashed! (30000 to 39999) *Cull Caertax! (40000+) Non-Repeatable Quests ''These reward +2500 faction and 1 Mark of Manaar '' *Encroachment (-10000+) *Proving Your Value (-10000+) *Immortal Hearts (10000+) *Nature and Nurture (10000+) *An Imperative Inspection (20000+) *Necrotic Losses (20000+) *Seek Out Old One Asya (30000+) *Perception Deception (30000+ and after Seek Out Old One Asya) *Effervescent Miasma (40000+) *Kill Karl (40000+)